The Rise Of The Kaijewls
by Night.Of.Sapphire.Stars
Summary: I kinda got this idea from Elhini Prime's story New Chance. Except, this time, the story take place in the world outside of Pacific rim, where the threat of kaiju Never existed...Till now...But with every new terror comes the people who will eventually stop it...By bonding with kaiju of thier own. Follow James and Sapphire and The rest of the Kaijewls through thier adventures.
1. Just An ordinary day

**Hey All, This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. Got The idea from Elhini Prime's story New Chance, Along With Support From Some Wikian friends of Mine. Please review, and stick with me the whole Way. I am currently Accepting OC's, Because I need a Few Girls in the group. so, thank you, and Enjoy!  
>p.s I own none of the rights to Pacific Rim<strong>

James Awoke from a deep sleep. He was drooling, which was unusual. The sun rays creeped through the windows, signalling that the morning has come. James groaned. He was tired from staying up to late the night before, chatting with his Pacific rim wikia friends online. He remembered the conversation going a little like this:

**Night Of Stars: Hey Guys, Sorry I am late, What's going on?  
><strong>

**HarmColossal: Hey Stars, welcome back. and don't worry, you haven't missed a whole lot.  
><strong>

**Slug gunner fan: Hey Stars, wb. yeah, we were just chatting about the usual, you know, nothing  
><strong>

**Glitchrr36: Stars, where have you been all day?****  
><strong>

**Night Of Stars: No where special, just had a busy day at school**

**Slug gunner fan: Anyway,Harm,I was saying, Which kaiju do you like the best, and why?  
><strong>

**HarmColossal: I would Have to say Mutavore, because of the fact I like it's angel wing things. Plus, according to the novelization of Pacific Rim, He took out like 2 jaegers before being killed by Striker Eureka  
><strong>

**Glitchrr36: That's non-canon though Harm.  
><strong>

**HarmColossal: Well, still, pretty Cool. What's your favorite pacific rim kaiju Glitch?  
><strong>

**Glitchrr36: Raiju, because I thought it was one of the better designed kaiju, along with Otachi. And his abilities were pretty cool. and, Even her death was Badass.  
><strong>

**Night Of Stars: I thought Raiju was A dude?  
><strong>

**Glithrr36: She might be, b****ut in my head, she is not so...yeah.  
><strong>

**Night Of Stars: Well, ok then. Slug, Favorite Kaiju And why?  
><strong>

**Slug gunner Fan: Knifehead, because not only does he have a knife for a head, but he showed that kaiju were becoming stronger and more deadly by almost destroying Gipsy Danger. He represented something bigger was happening.  
><strong>

**Night Of Stars: Well, that's all pretty cool, but, are those the only reasons?  
><strong>

**Slug gunner fan: Well, yeah. I mean. He has A knife for a head...A knife...Anyway, Stars, Which is your Favorite?  
><strong>

**Glitchrr36: Yeah, and why?  
><strong>

**HarmColossal: Yeah, come on, spill the damned beans  
><strong>

**Night Of Stars: Do you guys really want To Know?  
><strong>

**HarmColossal: Yes  
><strong>

**Glitchrr36: Of course  
><strong>

**Slug gunner fan: Tell us already, Damnit  
><strong>

**Night Of Stars: Well, if you must know, I really like Otachi. She was able to spit acid, kill Crimson, Helped Kill Cherno, Fly, swim, walk on land, fly into friggan space, and had an awesome design...And I don;'t care what anyone says, Leatherback DID NOT impregnate her**

**Slug gunner fan: I agree with ya on that buddy  
><strong>

**HarmColossal: Indeed**

**Glitchrr: yep**

****************************************************************************************************************************  
>The Rest of the night went like that, just bullshitting about the movie, likes and dislikes. James knew he stayed up Waaaaay to late. Especially on a school night. Any moment now, his sister would get home from work, and go batshit crazy on him for missing the bus and staying home from school...Unless, of course, he left the house before she ever got home. He looked at the clock. 11:21 a.m. Perfect. He still had plenty of time. As he slowly lifted himself from his bed, he realised that he was holding on to his stuffed animal, a sea turtle with bubble eyes he named sammy. "<em>I should be to old for this", <em>Thought James. But he couldn't get rid of it, no matter how hard he tried. As he looked around the room, he noticed how much of a mess it was. HE never was to good of keeping his room clean.

"Well, I better get going, before my sister shows up" James said to no one in peticulier. He got dressed and picked up his room a bit, then left some bread and the toaster on the counter to make it look like he had eaten. He then picked up his school bag and hid that in the back of the closet, to make it look like he had gone to school. Then, brushing his teeth and throwing on his leather bombers jacket, he closed the door behind him and walked into the street. He had managed to look at the clock before he lft. 11:47. He smiled._"Eleven minutes to spare"_ he thought. Then he wondered to himself, where the hell should I go? The awnser came to him. The sand should be nice and warm by the time he got there.  
>********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

By the time James Had got to the beach, almost everyone was gone. There were a few people, but not enough to bother him. He never reallly like large crowds. Plus, he wouldn't be seeing these people for to long, anyways. He new A spot where few people ever went, because it was surrounded by rocks on both sides. The only way to get to this stretch of beach was to climb over the top of the hill and carefully navagate the rocks to even reach the other side. Few people noticed it was there anyway. The spot he was thinking of was about the legth of a football field, and about 30 yards wide. It was always warm during the day, and he liked to lay in the sun, his feet on the warm sand. Today was no different. He stretched out on the sand, taking off his jacket and his socks and shoes. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, and then he dreamed the dream that would change his way of life forever.

_James was standing in an underwater Utopia. He knew it was beautiful, with rich colors and complex buildings and natural scenery. He knew this without even seeing it, which was odd because he could see nothing. Why did he think something was there when there was nothing?  
><em>

**_Thats because you sense what was once was, but is no longer. Nothing remains of that paradise, though you can feel it's aura._**

_James Flinched, That was definitly NOT his imagination, he knew that with absolute certainy. He couldn't speak, so he simply thought "who are you?"_

**_What I am is not important right now, but what you must become is very important. A war is coming to your world, a war which should not have come this far. something has happened, someone has toyed with the flow of time. It is to late for me to stop it, but I will not leave this world Defensless.  
><em>**

_James Noticed the Voice was a females voice, and that it radiated power. "What do you mean?" He thought  
><em>

**_I am running out of time, as the other is beggining to sense me. You must learn to use your powers, and the others must learn as well, otherwise your world is doomed. Do not waste this gift, James Shimigami._**

_James head was swriling with confusion, "What do you mean Powers? Gifts? Others?" His mind was racing with questions.  
><em>

**_I must go now, but I leave you with the power to protect your world. I hope you suceed, my chosen, because if you fail...everything thing will fall, all the universes, and all of the realities. and please, do be sure to take care Of Sapphire. She will be your greatest ally._**

_James barely had time to register this before he felt The Other  
><em>

**_What do we have here? Oh, I see, The Guardian Angel is up to her little tricks...Well little hero, will you be ready for what is to come? We will soon see. But for now, I will leave, There are other matters to attand to._**

_James knew this voice was male, and it radiated a evil, nasty aura. At this, James decended into a cold and dark Oblivion, by the power of the other, his dream turned into a nightmare, as he Felt The clawed hands squeeze the life out of him.  
>*****************************************************************************************************************************************<em>

James awoke to a cold and wet sensation. With a jolt, he realised that the ocean water had somehow covered him. He struggled as the force of the water mad him tumble and spin. But before the panic really set in, the water receeded, leaving him sputtering and gasping for air on the beach. Once He caught his breath, he sat up and looked around. His clothes were sopping wet, and his Bomber jacket and shoes were nowhere to be found. The Sun was starting to set, a few stars were starting to appear. But what startled James was The glowing blue Egg like thing glowing on the beach. James had no idea what possesed him to do so, but he crawled over to the stone. It was a shiny biue color. _No, more like a Sapphire color,_ he realised. And, without thinking, James reached out and touched The Stone. A Blinding white like filled the area, James senses were all but rendered useless. It took James about 10 seconeds to Regain his senses. Where the Blue egg once was, now stood A beast that was suppossed to be fiction. It was over 150ft tall, and its lights on it's side glowed a Brilliant Sapphire color. It looked Like Otachi from Pacific Rim. Most people would be Afraid. But for some reason James wasn't.  
>He sensed the The creatures emotions, just as he was sure she could feel his. She was curious. James didn't even know what to call her. But then he smiled. He knew what her name was. The signs were there.<br>"Welcome to my world...Sapphire" James said with a smile.

**Well, there ya go, my first Chapter. WHat do you think? Leave Reviews! and, I need some people to give me some OC's That are female, Because I do Plan On Shipping People. so Yeah...I might Of chap. 2 done tomorrow, so stay tuned!**

**This is Night Of Stars, Lighting The pathway to a new and wonderous beginning. Please stick with me for the Rest of the way!**


	2. How to take Care of A 2000 ton Kaiju

**Hey Guys, I would Just Like to shout out to my Actual Friends, Slug gunner Fan, HarmColossal, and Glitchrr36 on The real Pacific rim wikia for letting me use them in my story. I would Also Like To thank Heir of the void for giving that Review. I would just like to say, yes, I have a problem with Capitolizing random things. I will work on that. Also, I thought The Jewls for names was a cool idea, but, I guess not everyone agrees. Anyway, I am still Accepting OC's, And the format for them are on my profile. I need some girls, people :3.  
><strong>

**P.S I own none of the rights To Pacific Rim or its Characters**

Over the course of the next few days after first meeting Sapphire, James found not only hard, but sometimes painful, trying to take care of a 195ft tall 2000 ton kaiju, in more ways that one. His first task was to hide the kaiju from the rest of the public. He didn't know why, but he had a strange promotion that if he revealed Sapphire's existence to the public, there would be horrible consequences. So he thought the best place to keep her would be in the spot he originally found her in, the little area on the beach he so often stayed. That wasn't the Problem. The problem was trying to get her to stay there. She wanted to go everywhere he went. Which would be a problem when he went to school. He finally managed to convince her to stay when he promised he would visit her everyday, after school, and in the mornings. Plus, she could hide in the ocean during the day. The second problem was figuring out what kaiju ate. So he consulted the experts, his friends, On the Pacific Rim Wikia. It went A little like this:

**Night Of Stars: Hey guys, today, at breakfest, I realized something**

**God of godzilla: Hai stars. And what did you realize?**

**Lord Vehk: Hey. and, what?**

**Glitchrr36: Hello again Stars. Whatcha need?**

**Night Of Stars: Hi Gog, Vehk, and Glitch. I was wondering, do kaiju eat? and if so, what the hell do they eat? this problem has been bugging me for awhile, so I was wondering if you guys knew anything.**

**Glitchrr36: Sorry Stars, but unfortanitly that's unknown man. **

**Lord Vehk: yeah, no information about what kaiju eat has been released.**

**God of godzilla: And, we have no idea when, and if then, they will release the info.**

**Night Of Stars: What would your best guess be though?**

**God of godzilla: Meat**

**Night Of Stars:...Haha, real funny, seriously though**

**Glitchrr36: I actually have a theory**

**Night Of Stars: Well, lets hear it.**

**Glitchrr36: My theory is they can operate off of both carbon and silicon based materials, but again, its just a theory**

**Night Of Stars: So...basically...Gog was right...**

**God of godzilla: see, I told you, meat. sushi. fish. birds.**

**Night Of Stars: What about the silicon?**

**Glitchrr36: Rocks. Lots and lots of rocks**

That was pretty much how it went. So. Time to see if it works. James Made sure his sister had been asleep for about an hour before leaving. He looked at the clock. 11:37 P.M. It was going to be a long night.

By the Time James made it To Sapphire, snuck through the country side by riding on her and avoiding roads, houses, and the highway, when they reached their destination, it was around Three in the morning. James hopped off of Sapphire and looked around, finding a nice, big, rock.

"Ok, Girl, Can you eat this?" James asked politely. The kaiju seemed to understand the question, because before James thought about getting out of the way, he was plastered with kaiju saliva, as Sapphire gobbled up the rock. And that's when she started digging into the main course. The side of the mountain. James realized that after tonight, if anyone saw this, They would think that someone took Dynamite to the side of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, deep under the ocean. Electricity crackled. Fish fried. Ocean plant life was charred to the core, as for a split second, a Rift opened. But almost as soon as it happened, it was gone. But Not before it left something behind. Anyone would have took a second glance at the girl. She looked maybe, 15-16 years old, with flowing, golden hair, that reflected the light from the volcanic vents that lined the ocean floor. Her eyes glowed an unnatural silver. But people wouldn't do a double take of the girl on the bottom of the ocean. They would do a double take on the Thing that was standing beside her. The Kaiju looked very familiar. Because, aside from the fact that it glowed blood red instead of Sapphire blue, it looked like a bigger copy of Sapphire. The girl smiled. a single thought ran through her mind. <em>Soon, Blood will be spilled. <em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>When James woke up in the morning, for a second, he had no idea where he was. Until he felt the slow rise and fall of the sleeping Sapphire. Then He remembered. He was at his sheltered stretch of beach. The stars were still out, but he knew dawn was coming. Quickly, he got up, took a second glance at Sapphire, and ran home.<p>

* * *

><p>James made it with seconds to spare. He barely had time to run upstairs and jump into bed when his sisters door opened. He spent the next hour listening to her get ready for work. Finally, she left, which releaved him. He hadn't had a shower in three days, and he smelled like a kaiju that had soaked in the ocean then rolled in dirt for an hour. So James got ready for a shower by gathering up a fresh set of clothes and turned the water on. When he was done, he got dressed and brushed his teeth, but didn't comb his hair because he really didn't like doing so. As he walked out of the bathroom though, he slipped on a magazine his sister left in the upstairs hallway. He went face first, over the upstairs railing. James immediatly knew that it was going to hurt. so he closed his eyes and waited for the floor to meet with his face. And waited. And waited. but the ground never came. James opened his eyes, and saw he was hanging upside down, kinda swaying. He was confused. What was holding up? He looked up, and what he saw shocked him to the core...Because...because...the thing that was holding him up was an exact replica of Sapphires tail...and it was attached to him...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, The Guardian Angel chooses to play her little games. She already seems to have chosen her king in this game of chess...or rather, should I say queen? It's far more powerful...that's ok...try as she might, she won't beat me..we both have our pawns...Isn't that right?<strong>_

_The Other's presance filled a dark underwater cavern. before him stood his servants, his legions of followers, every one of them dying to please thier master. They all roared, cheered, and stomped to acknowledge what he said as bieng right._

_**Yes...**The voice mused**...She won't win. I already have other realities in my sight...however...I can't send you all in to destroy this one...not yet...ancient laws restrain me...but I can send a few at a time, embedded with power, just as she can. She doen't know it yet, but she's already been checkmated.**_

_And with that, the Others laughter filled the Cavern_

* * *

><p>Unbeknowest to James, Halfway across the ocean, a asian boy was at the beach, during the night. His mother told him to go out and gather scallops. He listened to his mother, and diligently did as he was told. His friends online would have to wait. As he was scowering the beach, something caught his eye...something red...It appeared to be a egg like rock, that was glowing red...<em>No, thought the boy...ruby red...<em>And he, just like James, was drawn toward the egg, dropping his bucket...his hands touched the egg...and his world was was filled with a brilliant ruby color. After about 10 seconds, his vision cleared. What he saw didn't frighten him, but left him filled with awe. He recalled the exact measurements from the wikia. _302ft, or 92 meters high, and wieghs around 2700 tons.._He thought, though he could tell that this was was nowhere near as tall as the original. He also could sense it's feeling of curiosity, studying it's new bond. As the first kaiju looked upon him, the boy immediately new his name.

"Ruby" whispered the boy.

**Well, folks, chapter 2 is done. That's not all I have in store either, there is plenty. I do plan On bringing in raiju, knifehead, scunner. I have thier character bonds made. I based them all on real people I know, so thats why I am asking for OC's That are girls from you guys, instead of making my own characters. You can even chose the kaiju, but I will accept no duplicates. Anyway, I should have chap 3 done by tommorow or the day after. And, please, leave reviews! Thoughts, comments, concerns...all kinds...if you have any questions or idea's, don't be afraid to pm me or something. Also, you could stop by at the Real Pacific Rim Wikia and say hello to me and my friends by hopping on chat. We need some more regulars. Don't be afraid, don't worry, I don't bite...Unless you're into that, of course ;3**

**Until next time, This is Night Of Stars, adding another link into the chain of this story. See Ya!**


	3. Because sometimes The devil is A girl

**Hey Hey hey guys, I am Back, And this time, With Chapter 3! Anyway, I would like to shout out to my reviewers, HarmColossal, Buddy, Heir to the void, And Glitchrr36, thanks for sticking with me. Plus, I am almost up to 100 views! yay me! anyway, I know My chapters aren't very long, and the reason for that is dialogue. I suck at it. I am more of a Descriptive person, But I am working on it. Anyway, This is My first Action chapter, and it will involve dialogue! Wow, to big steps in one Chapter, Way to go Night Of Stars! Also, I am Still Accepting OC's That are girls. The format is on my profile :3.**

**P.S, I own none of the Rights to Pacific Rim Or It's Characters.**

James day was full of bad and good news. Bad news? He was now the proud owner of a supposedly fictional kaiju. The good news? He was now the proud owner of a supposedly fictional kaiju. Bad news? He had no money to feed her. Good news? She eats rocks. Bad News? There are no rocks in his neighborhood. Good News? There was a mountain near by. Bad news? He had to get a 2000 ton kaiju to the mountain without getting noticed. Good news? There was lots of country side. Bad news? When kaiju eat, they slobber alot, which tends to get all over a person if they are standing near a eating kaiju. Good news? There was a shower when he got home. Bad news? His sister left a magazine in the hallway, causing him to slip and go over the railing. Good news? His tail grabbed on to the railing, saving him from the fall. The Bad news? He had a god damned tail...and that wasn't the only thing he had. His Back sprouted wings, his hands grew claws and now had holes in the middle of his hands, that seemed to go into his body. He sprouted forehead protrusions just like Sapphires. His tail was easily four feet long, maybe more. his legs became more reptilian, with 4 clawed toes. he had pores that glowed Sapphire blue all up and down his body. _This must be what that voice meant when she said I had to learn to control my gifts _Thought James. He knew he couldn't go to school looking like this. But what could he do? Almost absolutely nothing...unless...what if he concentrated really hard? Wouldn't hurt to try. So he closed his eyes, and concentrated really hard. when he opened them again, he saw that he looked normal again. He frowned. What if he did that in public? he couldn't worry about that now. He absolutely had to go to school today. He sighed...It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>But just because he went to school doesn't mean he had to go to class. The first thing he did was go to the library and hopped on the Pacific rim Wikia Chat. It went a little like this:<p>

**Night Of Stars: Hey guys, sorry I wasn't on to long last night, I was, uh, busy.**

**Slug gunner fan: Its ok, What were you busy with?**

**God of godzilla: It's fine :P**

**Glitchrr36: Ok.**

_**Private message to Slug gunner fan**_

**Hey, dude, can I tell you something you probably won't believe, so uh.**

**Lord Vehk: Hey, what were you up to?**

**Night Of Stars: Homework.**

**God of godzilla: Hey since you all are already here, I have a few you wanted to keep something hidden from the public, where would you put it?**

**Slug gunner fan: You whack it in an amusement park and teach it to dance the robot. The absurd realism causes the theme park owner to pay you.**

_**Private message sent By Slug gunner fan**_

**Hey what's up? you can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise**

**Glitchrr: Hide it in a Cave, or, should one not be available, hide it in something ****unpleasant, sticky porn mags, for example**

**God Of godzilla: What if it's to big for a cave, and uh...the unpleasantness that glitch stated, and uh, to uh, surreal to be in an amusement park.**

**Glitchrr: **wait, how big are we talking?****

**_Private message to slug gunner fan_**

**Dude, something happened the other day and that's what kept me from getting on last night, not homework.**

**God of godzilla: A 20 story-ish skyscraper sized object.**

**Night Of Stars: Hide it in the ocean. I had a similar conundrum the other day.**

**God of godzilla. Actually, that's not a bad idea, thanks**

_**Private message sent By Slug gunner fan**_

**Hey, dude, I have to go, but uh, you can tell me tomorrow, ok?**

**Slug gunner fan: Hey guys, I have to go, so, bai**

**God of godzilla: Bai slug**

**Lord Vehk: see ya**

**Glitchrr36: Bye**

_Slug gunner fan has left the chat_

**Lord Vehk: Anyway, Stars, I need to ask you a few things, would you mind answering them?**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, James never got a chance to answer, because right then, some one behind the computer unplugged it, shutting the computer down.<p>

"Hey, what gives?" James said, standing up. What he was shocked to see was A really pretty golden haired girl standing behind the computer, holding the cord.

"What gives? Why, The Other that's who" She replies, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"The Other? What are you talking About?" he says.

"Don't play dumb!" She snaps "You know exactly what I am talking about, you're one of the little projects that the Guardian angel was working on! She paired you with a kaiju! And I was assigned by the other to eliminate you and your bond" She said, with a malicious edge in her voice. It finally dawned on James what she was talking about.

"You'll have to catch me first, bitch." He said, and in a true rage flip style, flipped the table, sending the computers and the table flying into the girl.

"Why you insuffera-" She never got a chance to finish as the table crashed into her, and at that moment James booked it out of the library. He would worry about the repercussions later. All he knew was he had to get out of there ASAP. The first thing he did was try to go out the front doors. What he didn't notice was the screaming outside, and the sirens going. He didn't hear it until he crashed right into a kaiju's leg

"Ugh, Saph, what are you doin-" When James looked up, he had a realization that this was definitely NOT Sapphire. For one thing, It was slightly Bigger. The second thing, it glowed red, not blue. Otherwise, It looked exactly Like her. It roared in his face. _Ugh, I just had a shower, _James thought as he was drenched in Kaiju spit. Back into the school he went, and headed towards the gym. He was almost inside when something blocked his path and he got clothesline, slamming him into the ground. James was dazed from that and his throat hurt. He saw what hit him. The girl was back, only, this time, she had a tail like Sapphires, only it glowed red. She also had wings sprouting from her back. Talk about De-ja-vu. She looked exactly like he had this morning.

"Thought you could get away from me, _boy_?! She said boy with such poison and hatred, James knew she did not like him "For what you did I will make you suffer"James, not being the best in social confrontations, simply said

"Ha, your face has already made me suffer enough" He grinned

"What!? You imbecile!" She screeched. She raked her claws across his face, and began to make him bleed. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when the other came.

_**Hmmm...Are you enjoying my pawn boy? Well, I feel like you are not suffering enough. Here is my gift to you. **He said laughing_

Suddenly, When James Looked At the girl, he went numb with absolute fear. His body seized up, and he couldn't move. When she touched him, He flinched, seized up and in his mind he was screaming from the fear. _What did he do to me? _James thought. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to come.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the world, In England, there was a boy walking along the beach during the Night. He loved looking at the stars. He also like to change them in his head. He would turn them different colors, make them new materials, Like iron or gold. Thats when a tripped over the egg. It looked like...Iron...And when He touched it, his world was filled with silver. Moments later, a kaiju stood before him. The boy knew exactly what it was. The kaiju that Represented a change. The kaiju that showed other like him were changing. And His Name was<p>

"Iron" Said the boy.

**Thats It For chapter 3, folks! A cliffhanger! Anyway, Please leave reviews for me, because they are important and I do read them I did better on the dialogue, so that's good. Again, if you have any questions or ideas, don't be afraid to pm me. And don't be afraid to criticize me in the reviews. Again, I am accepting OC's to include in my story, but the need to be girls, I have enough guys. Anway, What did The other give James? Who is the girl and why is she trying to kill him? Will James get out Alive? Stay tuned!**

**This is the Night Of Stars, Turning the page to the next chapter of the story. Thanks for sticking With me!**


	4. Among Angels and Demons

**Hey Guys! It's me, sorry I haven't posted in OVER 5 DAY's. mI am so sorry, I am not on very much during the weekends and I apologize for that. Also, I have been procrastinating, sorry bout that. Also, Thank you for the 10 reviews! awesome! ^-^. Anywho's, I have 1 OC That is a girl now, But I still need some more!. Ehh..In this chapter I kinda touch on What The Voice and The Others Purpose is, and, We go to another continant! Find out how! and, I apologize, again, for the crude random capitalization. Enjoy!**

As James layed there, taking punishment from the golden haired girl, feeling nothing but pain and fear, several things seemed to happen at once, but not all in the same place, or even the same dimension at the moment. First, for a moment, James stopped feeling pain and fear and stood in the dream world, with a new person.

_"Where, where am I ?" James asks. "Am I dead?"_

**_"No, but soon, you will be, if you don't master your gifts." _**_Says she, the voice, who now has a face. She looks about his age, around 15-16 years old. She has Completely white eyes, with no iris in sight. They glow with a mystical vibe to them. She has long, strait, swaying light blue hair. She has angel wings that were ocean blue and seemed to have the entire universe in them glinting with galaxies and stars and nebulous.__  
><em>

_"What? Why am I even helping you? Who are you?" James said, the questions were rolling off his tongue._

**_"I will answer those questions, Shimigami, if you would wait, please. my power is waning thin. I cannot hold this conversation for long. Me and the Other, we are beings beyond your area of understanding...we..we are like angels and demons. I am the angel..." _**_The voice says._

_"And the Other is the demon. But that still doesn't explain what that has to do with me, or why you are doing this, or what the Other has done to me." James says, becoming frustrated._

_**"We are bound by ancient laws that make us...play a game of chess. The board is your world...You are the game pieces...However, this world was never supposed to be the game bored. but The Other has found a loophole in the laws, allowing him to try and destroy it." **She pauses, and the adds **"It is my duty to play against him. you are part of my team, to help save your world. What the Other has done to you, I cannot undo, but I can help you overcome the pain, and the fear. You must learn for yourself what he has made you fear, and you alone must conquer it." **Says she.  
><em>

_"I-I am scared. It seems like I can't even move. Or even Fight the goldilocks out there. I have yet to master these 'gifts' you speak of, and I have no idea when I will be able to." Says James, obviously frusterated._

_**"I know my child, that's why I am sending you to a friend...you know him...and he will help you. Say hello to Halite for me." **She smiles when she says this.  
><em>

_"What? What are you doing? What do you mean?" James says, as a blinding Light flash fills the area._

* * *

><p>At the same time,oneach the Gulf Of Mexico, a boy by the name of Jacob Damocles was was vactioning with his family. He recently was kicked off his laptop in his hotel and was forced to go outside. He grumbled. He felt more at home bieng online with his friends, Like Slug gunner fan, or Night Of Stars. He did really enjoy the beach, but he tdid not enjoy bieng kicked off his computer. As he was walking along the beach, he tripped over something, and landed facefirst into the sand.<p>

"Ow! Son of a godamned monkeys damned batshit uncle" He says, lifting himself off the ground "Shit" he adds, for extra emphisis. He lifts himself up from the sand, and looks back to see what he tripped over. It appeared to be in a form of an egg, or a capsule. Upon closer examination, Jacob discoverd that, like those prisms they show you in science and art classes, that it would change color depending on the angle you looked at it. After a few moments of staring at it, Jacob got the urge to touch it. However, his careful nature got the better of him. he left, then returned, with a stick, and prodded at the capsule like rock. Nothing happened. He stared at it a bit more, then using the stick, tried to flip it over, but he couldn't seem to lift it. Finnally, his curiosity got the better of him. He touched it, and his world was filled with a flurry of colors. When his visioned cleared, people started screaming. Panic ensued. Because, there, standing before him, was the kaiju that had the most badass death in history, except, there were some differences. For example, it was smaller than the original. It also glowed with a rainbow like quality, just like the rock that was previously there. Without thinking, he ran from the kaiju, except he didn't get far, because a calming essance flowed through him. As he turned around, he finnally realized that She ment no harm to him. He also remembered a gem that had the same properties as the rock he saw earlier. He also knew that the kaiju shared the gems name.

"Halite" said Jacob, in a moment of wonder. That moment was a shortlived one, as the everthing become chaotic as all of a sudden, more kaiju started falling from the sky.

* * *

><p>James was under the girl bieng scratched up all to hell one moment, and was falling from the sky the next. Normally people would say they would be herioc and come to term with death as they fell. James took the more common approuch. He screamed like a little girl. That was yntil he landed on Saphires back. How he had magicly appeared by him when she wasn't with him at the school, he did not know. Then he stopped screaming. They were above the clouds, and falling rapidly. When he looked over, he saw that the golden haired girl was falling from the sky, along with the red glowing cheap knockoff version of Sapphire. Inside, what was once filled with fear now filled with burning hatred. That moment, however, was shoortlived, as he remembered he was falling. When he next looked down, He had crashed into the ocean, along with the other three.<p>

* * *

><p>The resulting wave completely drenched Jacob, and would have swept him away too, had it not been for Halite, who grabbed onto, and held fast. When the water went away, where there was once one kaiju, now stood three. Jacob noticed the two newcomers looked almost exactly the same, save for size and the color they glowed. One glowed red and was slightly bigger than the other, who glowed blue. <em>No, sapphire blue,<em>Thought Jacob. He winced. Where had that thought come from? He felt as if it wasn't his. The two kaiju roared defiantly at eachother. A thought ran through Jacob's Mind. _The shits about to hit the fan, isn't it?._ JAcob was startled when he heard the voice next to him.

"Well, are you the friend the Voice was talking about? Said the boy, who was also drenched. He looked about 15-16 years, with black hair. his hand where on his knees, as if he was catching his breath."Well, don't just stand there. answer me." He says.

Jacob opens his mouth and says "What? I don't know. Today has been craptastic, first I get booted off the Pacifc rim wkia because My mom thinks I need exercise, I get a facefull of sand, I now am standing in front of what seems to be a copy of raiju, then, BAM! Two otachi appear, so please, do tell me, why should I answer anything you ask?" he says, very annoyed.

The boy looks up, a confused expression on his face. "Wait, did you say You were on the Pacific rim Wikia?"

Jacob, taken Aback by the question replies "Why, yes, but, why do you want to know?"

"Would you, perchance, happen to have a username on there, and if so, would you please tell me what it is?" he replies

"G-Glitchrr36" Stammers Jacob.

"Then you are a freind, god, Sapphire knows I need one right now." The boy says, looking very releaved

"Uh, I'm sorry, who are you, and do you own one of those otachi' back there?"

The boy looks up and says "Yeah, the blue one, Sapphire...And Glitch, It's me, James, It's me, Night Of Stars, and I need your help, and I need it bad."

* * *

><p>While this is happening, In California, A boy chances upon his own capsuleegg like rock, which appears to be made out of silver. The boy prods it, and his world is filled with white. when his vision clears, before him stands a kaiju that, in some games, was named the Bull-Horned King. Unlike the previous meetings, The boy was not filled with a calming essance. Something had gone wrong. The kaiju was enraged, roaring as it's white aura glowed, and proceeded to rampage into the city.

"Uh-oh" The boy said. "That's not good". And then he proceeded to chase after his "Silver! Come back here RIGHT now!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there, finnally, Chapter 4 finnished, we have a new protaginist, and apparently,, something has gone wrong with another kaiju meeting his bond! Again, I still need more OC's That are girls. Also, I am taking suggestions, so don't be afraid to leave comments or give me constructive critisism. Anyway, this is The Night Of Stars, Clicking the next button on the chapter page :3.<strong>


	5. TheMilitarySendsItsWelcomegiftasabomb

**Hey all, It's me Stars. I apologize for not updatng for weeks, It was thanksgiving break and there was a few other odds and ins, such as depression, family troubles, and backstabbing friends. .. I had no acess to computers! Anyway, I am getting good reviews from peers like you! Thanks! In this chap, Ima going to introduce Have a 2 on one battle, and then split the two goodies up, people are wondering what but why? And I will say, because, this will give me a chance to introduce 2 new characters, so. Yeah. Also, Still looking For OC's that are female. Thanks!**

Jacob's day was getting pretty , a supposedly fictional monster appeared (his suspicions of kaiju's existence were confirmed). It also seems to like him. Either that or it was hungry. Then, two more kaiju appeared, one red, one blue, like a police siren. As if that wasn't bad enough, a person was standing in front of him that claimed he was his friend, Night Of Stars.

"M-my help? What do you mean?" Asked Jacob. James looked at him and He noticed how tired he was. He looked like a train wreck, with slash marks over his clothing. He looked absolutely terrible. Or maybe he was homeless. Fore being homeless he looked incredibly clean.

"Well, do you see the girl with golden hair over there? She is incredibly bad news. Very evil. I think." The boy frowned. "My whole entire sense of philosophy of what to believe and what not to have been turned upside down"

Jacob felt as if he was just as confused as Stars. Stars was His nickname that the Pacific Rim wiki community gave him. His head was always up in space, never dipping below the clouds, or so it seemed. So the name was appropriate. "Stars, if that is you, what are you doing here and what's happening?"

"Um, Not to sure actually. Though it seems I have a blue-haired lady stalker, the blond girl over there who is seriously scary and I am sure is into some weird shit, and a seriously creepy and evil voice who seems to enjoy inflicting pain on others. Did I miss anything? Oh, and well, also have kaiju following us around, Mine is ever so adorable, while hers is just...well, not at all fabulous. Yours sparkles like the rainbow. I was also like, how 5 minutes ago and I have no idea where I am. Does that sum it up?"

"Actually, no, but you can explain later. Blondie's coming and she looks pissed off all to hell." Jacob said "However, No matter how pissed of she is, she has yet to feel my wrath!" Jacob proceeds to flip the girl off. However, Jacob realized, his plan had not been a very good plan because he expected her to give up immediately after he flipped her off. He also forgot She has a giant monster behind her. This plan was not a well thought out plan, in fact, this plan was a sucky plan. His courage faltered, until he realized he had a kaiju of his own. "Halite, I think it's time we've been formally introduced to each other."

* * *

><p>At this point, James was fine with wierd. he was ok with all that had happened. because glitch and Halite worked as a team, movements mirrored with eachother. Glitch seemd to grow a reptilian skin around his legs and arms and was moving wickedly fast, darting in and out and under Goldie. She was having trouble hurting him, much less touching him. He seemed like a more humanoid Raiju. His body occasionally puffed out gas that dazed and maybe even hurt Goldie. James couldn't tell. The Kaiju were also locked in combat. James and Sapphire would've joined, But It looked as if glitch had it Covered. Plus, He was really Tired. However, as the battle progressed, He realised the battle tide was shifting. Blondie started to recognize movement patterns, and anticipateing Glitches movements. She started landing hits, first on, than two, then more and more. It was mirrored with Halite and Evilatchi (Copyright pending). The more experianced blondie and Evilatchi were becoming more and more of a match for Glitch and Halite. <em>"Joy, that means ill have to help. this is going to be fun"<em>.

* * *

><p>Jacob was beggining to tire. The blows that Goldie managed were starting to hurt. She managed to hit him with a stray acid splatter, and it was starting to burn and fester. He knew he wasnt going to last very long like this. He needed help, and he needed it now. Fortunatly Stars had the same idea. Just as Goldie's tail arched over to grab him, Stars joined the fray, knocking his tail into hers, causing it to miss.<p>

"You wretched worm!" She screamed. As he and Stars began fighting,it was if a supernatural force was working, as if one knew what the other was going to do. They fought like a twin inferno, fast and deadly, and if you got to close, you sure as hell got burned. Unlike His style of bobbing and weaving, using his speed to his advantage, Jacob noticed Stars preferred style was keeping the enemy close enogh to hit, but far enough to be safe. He somehow figured out how to fire acid from his hands, and everytime Goldie moved to dodge, he would use his tail to trip her, and then clamp onto her to throw her over to Jacob. Jacob would batter at her with small and light attacks, then get out of reach as she returned to the offensive. That's when stars would jump in, distract her batter her, and just be a gigantic itch in her side. Jacob would then jump in again. Distract, attack, retreat, repeat. This stratagy was working like a charm. Now imagine this same stratagy, but only replace Glitch, Stars, and Goldie with Sapphire, Halite, and Evilatchi. The City of Housten was in Chaos. The people woke up this morning, air fresh with 'MURICAN pride, and all of a sudden, BAM! A giant Monster brawl fight to the death. Nothing better to fuck up your day. Of course, the military was keen to test some of its new, very experimental, very explosive warheads.

* * *

><p>Private John smith was doing his daily duty as a Mass communications manager in the military should be doing. That is, sit around and wait for someone to relay a message they wanted to send to someone else. Usually this involved relocating, training exorcises and such. Smith was leaned back in his chair sipping on his coffee, enjoying the moment of bliss when the radio piped up.<p>

"Command! This Is Captain J.J Miller...Kzchh...Command, do you read? We have a...kzerrch...Priorty one emergency, requesting,,,,Krzch...a high Yield tactical Strike...Krzzrch"

Smith sat up in his chair. "_Priorty one?" _He thought. "_Thats only reserved for things like mass invading Armys". "_Admiral, this is command, We read You. What exactly is it you are requesting The Heavy Weapons for?"

"Kzzrch...I..Don't know...Kzzrch...To decribe them command...Kzzrrrch...There's three, very fucking Large U.T.O's Right outside the city that Are having a fucking grudgematch to the death!". Private Smith was taken aback. Monsters? Surely Not? This had to some kind of prank. But...No one at would contact Command with a priorty one request...but if he was wrong...Smith decided to relay the request.

"Captain, this is command, request coordinates please"

* * *

><p>James was actually enjoying himself. He not only got a giant monster as a friend, he got to watch said monster demolish a mountain, fall hundred of feet in the air into the ocean below, and he got to meet his friend Glitch. All in less than 3 days. Now he is getting to kick Goldie's ass? Priceless. This day is getting better and better. Despite having had been plaugued with exhaustion moments before, though that exhaustion had all but left him. In its place was something James could only describe as pulsating, an intense energy flowing through him. He very much believed that it was his bond, Sapphires, heart and soul coursing through him, giving him the energy he needed. Sapphire matched him move for move, step for step, and all the while feeling the intense bond that James felt himself. Though they had been bonded only a few days and had barely gotten to know eachother, both trusted the other with thier lives. The bond felt as if they had been together for years, not days. Soon, he, sapphire, Glitch, and Halite and subdued both Evilatchi and Goldie. Goldie was battered and blood speckled her golden hair. She still had that malicious grin and that insane look in her eyes that Creeped the shit out of James. However, this would not deter James from his goal. Glitch Spoke first.<p>

"So, I do believe you just got your ass handed to you Goldie" Replied Glitch, smug with victory. James soon said

"Glitch your right, but we are not done yet. I need to ask her a few questions. First, I am very sure your name isn't Goldie, So what is it?" The look she gave James Chilled him to the bone...because it looked like she enjoyed, no, loved, Torturing him. She batted her eyelashes in a semi-seductive manner and replied with

"Aw, you sure do know how to show a girl a good time darling, my name, since you so graciously asked, is Extinction" She said with a very creepy giggle, as if she hadn't just tried to kill them. James felt this fear creeping up within him. What the fuck was the matter with him? He was never this afraid of something, the fear never held him like this.

"Your name is Extinction? I..I don't believe that" Glitch said with a frown.

"You better believe it honey" She said, With a giggle that said creepy-as-fucking-hell.

"Ok, next, why are you trying to kill us" James said. Unfortunatly, he wouldn't get an answer.

"Unfortunatly dears, Master is calling...Besides, you have something else to deal with...Ta ta darlings" and with that, extiction disapeared, as with Evilatchi, in a black smoke. Glitch was the first to speak.

"What the everloving fuck is she talking about" Thats when they heard the aircraft. Thats when they realized that Giant monsters attract the military. Thats when they realized they had no time to run. Glitch barely had time to say "Oh Fu-".

And Thats when everything went white.

_**You don't think I'd let my champions die, do you? No, I won't let that happen. Its time to divide and conquer. Be ready, so much worse awaits you. Tell Gog I send My Regards. Glitch, Tell Vehk that everything will fall into place. **_

_**Be ready My champions**_

**Oh, damn! Chapter 5 done! after so long! I know! I can't believe it Either! Next Chapter, Glitch Encounters The rampaging Kaijewl and His Partner, Lord Vehk. Lets hope it turns out Ok! Still accepting Female OC's! Thanks! This is The night of Stars, Getting his ass off the couch to press skip to get to the next chapter of this movie. Ta!**


End file.
